


Forming Bonds

by yuki_tsunade



Series: Bonds [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_tsunade/pseuds/yuki_tsunade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being held captive for the better half of two months has left the teen restless and reckless, taking any means to escape even though he just can’t seem to get far. His actions don’t go unpunished and soon he finds himself looking a tad different. “-wait Grimmjow-!” Nyah~ Neko!Ichigo, AU-ish GrimIchi HEAVILY EDITED! ALL SEQUELS NOW IN ONE PLACE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You Ready?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [On of my many friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=On+of+my+many+friends).



> Disclaimer- I don’t own bleach TT-TT  
> Warning- Boy x Boy if you don’t like then don’t read, as well as the yaoi there will be slight maybe major violence, half-hearted rape (he is willing just not happily willing). GrimmIchi  
> Summary- Ichigo has been trapped in Los Noches for over four months now and ever since his first week has been the number zero Espada, recently he attempted another escape and was caught by Gin. As punishment Aizen adds a special feature to Ichigo’s body. How will his blue haired nemesis react upon seen Aizen’s latest work.
> 
> Okay people I hope you like, this has a bit of Ichigo cross dressing at the start but hose clothes are soon ripped off anyway ;) In any case prepare your fangirl face and begin!

** Forming Bonds **

**Disclaimer-**  I don't own bleach

 **Warning-**  Boy x Boy if you don't like then don't read, as well as the yaoi there will be slight maybe major violence, half-hearted rape (he is willing just not happily willing). GrimmIchi

 **Summary-** Being held captive for the better half of two months has left the teen restless and reckless, taking any means to escape even though he just can’t seem to get far. His actions don’t go unpunished and soon he finds himself looking a tad different. “-wait Grimmjow-!” _Nyah~_ Neko!Ichigo, AU-ish GrimIchi

 **A/N:** HEY GUYS! I’m putting off writing for my stories that need to be finished like the lame author I am and am re-writing this series, forgive me to those of you who are waiting on the others, I’m jamming everything from ‘broken ties’ and ‘our love is forever’ into this one here okay?

Chapter One- Are you Ready?

Elegance was something this figure lacked, sprawled across one of the few plush chairs in the room the ginger sighed. As if a counter was clicking by somewhere he knew it was around his tenth in less than two minutes.

Monotony was something that essentially could be fought off, postponed or just eliminated all together. But to this particular male whom had done the same things day after day for the past two months, eight weeks, around sixty-one days, or one-thousand four hundred and sixty-four hours there was nothing left to do.

In simple terms yes he was bored.

D.

It was, as he had reflected in his time, his fault for taking a stroll when all warning signs said it was better to stay home, his fault for taking the gate as a sign of challenge rather than one of warning. The teenager knew his current position as a damsel in distress, captive, hostage, whatever you’d like to call it was of course his fault. Contrariwise this did not mean he was placated by this thought. Quite the opposite, constantly riled up by it the male had attempted various escapes.

As his current position provided, they were all futile and crushed before he got too far. As a result of his capture he was imprisoned in a tower of his very own, equipped with his own luscious bedroom with a king sized bed and a massive private bathroom with a spa and double headed shower. As well as this he had a kitchen that was always filled with human food for him to eat, even though in this form he now hardly ever felt the need. To top it all off he sat in his large lounge room that had the comfiest chairs imaginable and a huge flat screen TV, and while he couldn’t watch human TV Gin occasionally brought him movies from the human world.

All in all he was rather spoilt for someone who was being held captive, though probably that was because Aizen was under the impression that he was going to join them once he’d been forced to stay long enough. To be honest he enjoyed the company of quite a few of the other espada, Stark was nice to hang around for quiet, that flamingo haired guy for some intellectual conversation, and Grimmjow for a good workout.

Of course the others had to come to him. The ginger was after all not allowed to leave his little tower. The tower was surrounded by a barrier for most of the day but for a time that Aizen liked to call ‘Tag Time’ it was open for him to try to escape. His last attempt was over two weeks ago as he figured they might let their guard down after some time passed of him being ‘good’.

"Might as well give it another shot." The teen mumbled to the room, not really needing to vocalise his thoughts but feeling as though it made them more concrete he didn’t care. Standing from the couch he ruffles the slightly long locks so they were out of his face and stretches out. Grabbing Zangetsu Ichigo wasted no time and released his bankai, quickly flash stepping out of his tower knowing every corner and step well enough to walk it with his eyes closed.

After reaching the bottom he looks both ways before he decides to try the right this time, having tried and failed the left passage at least four times in a row. After running for about five minutes at full speed he sighed as he found his fourth dead end and growled.

Annoyance clouded his common sense, why was he trying to follow the paths anyway? He could just make his own! He knew that it would only alert Aizen and Gin to his escape earlier but the irritation of finding his way through this maze was too much to bear.

Raising his arms he brought them down, one wall, two walls, three walls. After walking down the open path for a little the sound of foot-steps reach the gingers ears as well as the shouts of their owner.

“What’s going on?!”

Shaking his head he flash-steps ahead a bit more before slashing through another four walls, and upon slashing the fourth down his eyes are forced to shut by the blinding light from ‘outside’, rather the fake outside Aizen made; he’d had a few conversations about it with Stark.

Jumping over to the closest bridge Ichigo searches around for any threats before cautiously dropping onto the sand and walking forward. His every nerve on end as he searched the area, why were they taking so long, surely the prick knew when his domain was being destroyed?

Grinding his teeth he pushes a foot back and jolts forward, only for a flash of silver to have him slamming to a stop. "Fuck!" He shouts quickly re-adjusting and turning around.

But alas he was not fast enough and his body is quickly wrapped in blindingly bright bandages. Sighing the teen turns slowly so as to not fall over and glares at the perpetrator. "What took you so long this time Gin?"

At the words the old man simply smiles his ever freaky smile and replies. "Well I was on my way ta’ ya’ room ta’ make sure ya’ hadn't made another run fa it when I heard a loud crash in this gen’r’l direction, but I wasn’t in any rush really." He says using his free hand to gesture at the large hole in the wall where the soul reaper had burst through. Letting Ichigo know that they had made it all too easy to follow him.

"But now I'm ‘gonna have ta’ take ya’ ta’ Aizen.” He says, his tone implying he’d rather do something else. Smiling secretively he comes closer as he continues, “But I _am_ excited. Cuz ya’ see, he has somefing special planned for ya’~" He sing-songs  grinning like the cat who caught the canary as he picks Ichigo up and flash-steps to Aizen's office.

"Fuck" Ichigo grumbles, the words having just sunk in as he looks at the ground as it flies by, his stomach sinks in dread as to what the freak would have planned for him causing him to twist around in Gin’s hold, trying to get free. And all too soon they come to a stop and he is placed on his own two feet once again, the bandages that bound him loosening and falling to the ground.

"Now be a good little boy and wait here while I ga fetch him ‘kay?" Gin mocks, patting Ichigo’s head as he passes by.

Left alone Ichigo by all means could try to run, but he knows once he’s in the ‘Kings Room’ it’s useless. So instead he picks Zangetsu off the ground, who had returned to his original form and slashes up the place to vent some anger.

[]

Two minutes later Aizen enters his office only to find it in sheds. Literally.

“Next time take his zanpakto off him. I don't want to have to keep on repairing my office every time we leave him alone here for a few seconds." He commands quietly, his eyes roaming over the mess before settling on a head of orange hair.

Shaking his head he walks over to the teen who sits on the only chair, _his chair,_ that’s still intact as he looks out the window. "Ichigo why do you continue to try to escape, you're one of us now. The two red lines on your cheek prove that as well as the zero on your neck. Just give in." He sighs, shaking his head as if talking to a toddler, and as expected the teen lunges at him, fist aimed straight for his face as a growl rumbles in his chest.

The older male dodges the attack with ease and grabs both of the teens arms, pinning them behind the orangette’s back he smirks and mutters an enchantment to put the boy to sleep.

Feeling his eyes droop against his will Ichigo tried to pull free of the hold to no avail. "Damn" He breaths as his legs fail him and he falls back into the chair he had only just vacated, his eyes closing and refusing to open again as his consciousness fades.

"Now then Gin, shall we begin?" Azien says, his tone eager and light as he hefts the body over his shoulder and walks to the room with the Hougyoku to carry out his plan, if all goes well then after a month or so Ichigo will never want to leave.

 

[{}]

 

When Ichigo woke it was to a pain in his lower back and dull throbbing on his head. Blinking away sleep he tries to think as to why this would be as he looks around for Zangetsu, his memories gradually flowing back.

Remembering how easily he was dodged he grumbles about retarded pricks as he uses the sword to help himself stand. Looking around the room he notices a full length mirror and slowly stumbles over to it, the pain gradually fading as he moves about.

Once close enough he locks eyes with his reflection and his mind goes blank. His sword falls from his hands with a loud clang as they shakily rise to the top of his head, anger and a touch of horror building up as his reflection stares back at him.

"a-a-A-AIZEN Y-YOU FUCKING PERVERTED PRICK! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY C-CLOTHES!" He yells. Punching the mirror in front of himself to shatter that awful image he runs around the room, turning over counters, chairs and beds in a futile attempt to find his old clothes.

After realising they weren’t there he bursts out the door, somehow expecting to be in some side room so Aizen could make fun of him. And feeling incredibly shocked when he is only met with the sight of an empty hall way “.....The fuck? Where am I?” He whispers as he turns around in a small circle, clothes momentarily forgotten as he tries to get his bearings.

Grumbling again he decides to head right again, however the second he turns the corner he locks eyes with an unfamiliar Espada. Bright green eyes lock on his own honeyed chocolate showing him light curiosity for a few second before the green dulls and glosses over, their holder soon suddenly pouncing at him.

Dodging just in time Ichigo hesitates before running away, the clothes fluttering around him leaving his mind in a horrible mess as he prays that no one else sees him like this. The thought doesn’t last long despite his desperate wishes, as no matter where he goes he keeps running into more and more people. And without fail every one of them pauses whatever they were doing and attempt to attack him, calling out small coo’es as the ginger runs away about how they just want to pet him.

After running around for what felt like hours Ichigo was ready to give up and just destroy the place so that Gin or Aizen came to stop him. Walking through a light blue archway he decides that this place should be fine but his chocolate eyes are caught on something, or rather someone of shocking blue.

Well it’s none other than Grimmjow. Contrary to his usual reactions Ichigo feels relief swell to the surface. Grimmjow hates him, there’s no way he would do what the others did. Slipping his sword back through a bow he steps forward.

“Oi! Grimmjow help me out for a bit." He calls out to the blue haired man who slowly turns from looking out a window, a hand over his eyes in annoyance as he raises his head.

"And why the fuck should I do that fuck- what the fuck are you wearing?!" Cutting himself off midsentence the Espada looks over the teen with shock painted over all his features.

"….I had no clue you were in to cross-dressing strawberry." He says after a long pause. His voice somewhere between shock and confusion, pushing off the window he comes closer, walking in a quick circle around the teen once he’s close enough. His eyes stopping on after a moment on the ..odd.. appendages on the teens head. Frowning for a moment at how they look he looks up at the teen and actually starts listening to what he’s saying.

"- and every fucking time without fail every fucking person squealed- _squealed –_ about how fucking cute I am? What am I some damned pet?!" The berry yells his body radiating anger and a touch of fear as he glares at the ground. Grimmjow hears the gingers once frantic breaths gradually evening out and nods a bit, half-heartedly listening as his mind wanders. "..I'm going to kill that fucking Aizen when I get my clothes back." He grumbles, rubbing his eyes in desperation.

"Okay first off why didn't you just go back to your tower, little princess?" Grimmjow finally says, well more like mocks, his mind still trying to process what was in front of him as he reacted on basic thoughts and instincts.

"Fuck you! The place I woke up in is somewhere I've never been before and I don't know how to get back to that tower, if I could I would've gone back and gotten other clothes already." Ichigo retorts with obvious rage.

Turning suddenly from his pacing he glares up into sky blue eyes only to pause for a moment, his once calm heart speeding up the longer he held the taller mans gaze. Looking away quickly he raises a hand and tries to understand what was happening, was it just post adrenalin rush or something? He didn’t usually get this type of feeling when he bumped into the Espada. Well admittedly he did occasionally, but why now?

Taking a peak back at the Espada he feels his heart thud loudly and squeezes his eyes shut. Was it fear? But since when has he been scared of the number six man?

"Tch, second question then, are those real? Cuz they have both been twitching and its freaking me out." The bluenette says, actually curious until he notices the look on Ichigo’s face making his signature grin creep along his face as he steps closer to the teen and simultaneously tugs on both his tail and an ear.

"Ow! What the fuck Grimmjow! That fucking hurt!" Ichigo shouts, holding back a whimper as he pulls away, rubbing the abused appendages.

"Okay I think you need to tell me what happened" Grimmjow states, curiosity winning over the usual desire to maim and injure. Looking at Ichigo expectantly he begins to circle the teen again, the ever present manic smile dulling, but still present.

"I tried to escape again and Gin caught me and took me to Aizen saying something about a new punishment. Aizen came along, I passed out and woke up like this." Ichigo explains quickly gesturing all over his body.

When Grimmjow says nothing he grumbles and begins to walk out when he feels a hand on his arm. Turning back with building hope he gasps and pulls away the second he locks eyes with Grimmjow. The Espada’s eyes having glazed over. But somehow it was different from the others. Sadly it was still clearly dangerous.

Running for the closest door he dodges as the blunette tries to catch him, he tries to slam the door, but the Espada slips in, swiftly grabbing his hand when he tries to punch his face. Growling in fear and anger Ichigo tries to kick him between the legs but Grimmjow doges backwards.

Luckily enough for the teen his grip loosens as he does so and he pulls out and runs. Not sparing a single glance back as he bolts down the blue halls.

-=-=-

Grimmjow watches with irritation as Ichigo runs away frowning slightly. 

_"-somewhere I've never been before and I don't know how to get back to that tower"_

The memory of what Ichigo said brings the smile back to his lips as he straightens up and brushes dirt off his clothes. He takes a second to lean against the wall and burn the image of how Ichigo looked when he first entered that archway into his mind. It had been a shock, that was for sure, but the more he thought about it the more welcome it became.

 

_Faintly flushed skin flashed in his peripherals as he lowered his hand his eyes spotting bright, long and wavy orange hair. His eyes roamed to amber ones that were big, relieved, and pleading all at once._

_He walked closer, doing a circle of the teen to get a better look. The long, graceful neck was framed by a little white collar that had an blue love heart hanging from the centre, the feminine piece of jewellery quite fitting ._

_The thing that his eyes had been begging to turn to finally catches his full attention. A white and blue maid outfit covered Ichigo from head to toe._

_Sky blue was the colour of two poufy sleaves that only went as far as to cover his shoulders and a frilly dress that waved down his body until mid-thigh. He noticed with approval that the frills helping to disguise the teen's lack of breast. It was off considering the gingers obvious muscle but the overall feminine effect of the outfit ruled that out._

_Next was the white, it coloured the apron that was wrapped around his waist, tying up in a big bow at the back and reaching a little above the end of the blue dress underneath. Long white and blue striped socks framed his slender legs and reached just below the end of the blue dress, no shoes covered the smooth looking fabric._

_The teen also had two white leather bands with blue diamantes circling around them on each wrist. Lastly to complete the look Ichigo had two orange cat ears and a tail, all three appendages had little blue tips._

Laughing a little at the memory Grimmjow remembers how even the new Espada’s sword was covered in purple bandages instead of white. Running a hand over his face the bluenette tried to calm himself down, just remembering the imagery was starting to make his cock twitch in anticipation.

That Aizen was a crazy ass fucker, but a genius if he really was the one to come up with this. Smiling perversely he pushes off the walls and follows the direction Ichigo had run in, but not before locking the door that they had both entered earlier. Laughing huskily the Espada takes his time to catch up to his little cat maid wandering his blue home. 

_You're in my territory now Ichigo._

 

[{}]

Yuki: Okay all done, I’m a horrible author I know and I’m sorry. But it’s so much easier to edit rather then write new things. Sorry, in any case, leave a review yeah? Is it better than before to my old readers, is it satisfactory for my new?


	2. Submission

** Forming Bonds **

**Disclaimer-**  I don't own bleach XP

 **Warning-**  Boy x Boy , slight violence, light non-con -he is willing just not happily willing-, GrimmIchi

 **Summary-**  Being held captive for the better half of two months has left the teen restless and reckless, taking any means to escape even though he just can’t seem to get far. His actions don’t go unpunished and soon he finds himself looking a tad different. “-wait Grimmjow-!” _Nyah~_ Neko!Ichigo, AU-ish GrimIchi

 **A/N:** Okay so, this chappy has smut, if you have anyone you don’t want to see it you might want to skip it ;)

 

Chapter Two- Submission

 

The patter of his footsteps seemed to echo around the male, taunting him as his panting breaths pulled out of his chest. Turning the next handle Ichigo slams the fifth door shut as frustration begins to boil over the fear. Why was this place like a bloody home? It was like a flat, more blue, version of his tower! Yet he still couldn’t find the exit!

“This one is a fucking bathroom!" He says sarcastically. Walking straight he comes to a split in the hallway goes left. Opening a few more doors and not finding a single exit, or possible exit anyway.

Just as he opens the fourth door down this way he hears footsteps closing in and slips into the room, quickly closing the door behind him. The action plunges the room into darkness and causes Ichigo to have to bend down onto his hands and knees to crawl around and look for something to hide under or in. After a moment he feels a wooden frame and quickly crawls under it.

Mid way he hears the door open and tucks his legs under quickly, hand covering his mouth to smother his breaths.

A flash of Grimmjow's face flows through Ichigo's mind making his face flush brightly and his heartbeat increase even more, if he wasn't careful he'd be found because of how loud it was. 

Look, he would admit he thought the Espada was hot. But as embarrassing as it was Ichigo wasn’t the type for one night stands like he figured the Espada was. So there was no way he wanted to let Grimmjow have his way.

NO wait that wasn’t the only reason of course! They were enemies, it was only natural for Ichigo to resist the allure. Even if he got along surprisingly well with the other, even if he enjoyed his company! It didn’t- no couldn’t matter. Feeling his determination set into place he watches a pair of feet walk over to where he is after the sound of a click and light floods the room.

"...Hey Ichigo, you know your… tail is still hanging out the side of the bed right?" Grimmjow says lightly as he bends and grabs the appendage. Tugging Ichigo out from under his bed quickly he laughs a little at the hiss of pain Ichigo lets out, honestly not bothering to hide his sadistic nature.

"Man strawberry you have a _great_ sense of direction don’t you. Do you realise just where you are?" He taunts, tossing Ichigo onto the bed with ease and watching in amusement as the male took in the room he was in.

The room had dark blue walls and soft blue carpeting. There was a beautiful dresser and cupboard on the left wall and pressed up against the right wall was a huge elegant dark-wood bed frame. The mattress has a gorgeous dark blue silk and satin blanket with light blue swirls.

He really had to appreciate Aizen's sense of style, Ichigo admitted to himself before the imagery connected and his mind registered his situation. Here he was on said bed, with his legs sprawled out in front of him from being thrown, his outfit in disarray around him. Looking up terrified he almost whimpers from mental overload at how Grimmjow was all but raping him with his eyes.

Grinning the Espada bent over and pulled Ichigo's zanpakto out from under the bed unwrapping it slightly he rips a bit off and watches in slight amazement as new bandaging grew and re-wrapped itself around the blade. His grin seeming to grow he jumps onto Ichigo and quickly pins and ties the teen's wrists.

"-Wait Grimmjow-!" The teen shouts struggling vehemently. Grimmjow just continues to smirk as he takes off the wig and throws it onto the floor, he didn’t need to imagine the other to be a female to get hard. Moving teasingly onto the smooth socks he hums in eagerness.

Slipping them off slowly he runs a hand over the soft skin revealed and slides up the gingers body as he gradually strips off the rest of the clothes, just tearing them when they get in his way.

[]

Five minutes later has Ichigo lying completely naked in front of Grimmjow who is sitting on him and just openly appreciating his body.

Blushing deeply he watches with unease as the Espada leans forward, his smirk slipping as eager lust spreads over his face. Grimmjow leans forward until his face is in the berry’s neck, his arms on either side of the teens head as he licks the long, slender neck. Unable to resist he moves a hand into the soft orange locks and tugs the teens head to the side before sinking his teeth into the neck. Marking the kid as his, fuck toy or not Ichigo shouldn’t let anyone else see him like this. It was a sight for the Sixth Espada alone.

Crying out in pain at the action Ichigo feels the man's hand slowly sliding down his neck and shivers slightly at contrasting light touch. Finally his neck is released only for butterfly kisses to be run over the painful wound, the odd sensation covering the pain in a heady way.

The wandering hand caresses any skin it can until it settles on the rosier skin of his nipples and after flicking one starts to rub it sensually. Twisting in confusion at the strange feeling Ichigo moans softly, never having touched himself there for this sort of sensation before. The small sound released finally registering in the gingers mind he lets out a shocked gasp and tugs at his hands. The effort to cover his mouth lost when the bindings keep him in place.

But Grimm won't stop at just that, no, no there’s much more fun to be had. If anything that small sound had only enticed the other more. Releasing Ichigo’s hair he soundlessly moves his hand down to the teens hardening member.

Gripping it suddenly and tightly Grimmjow begins to rub the soft flesh trying to bring it to life. Continuing with his ministrations on the chest at the same time he smirks and begins to leave another, less painful, mark, sucking right in the zero on the teens neck.

"Nya- ah st- stop Grimmj-!~" Ichigo manages to get out. His thoughts a mess and he can’t seem to calm himself down. Despite the fact that he hadn’t wanted to go this far, and despite the fact that he knows he’s gotten closer to the Espada over the past two months he just doesn’t want to do this.

He doesn’t want to become attached to this place. Fraternizing with the enemy? The hell was he doing?!

Yet despite all of this he won’t speak up, well more accurately, he can’t. Even if he hadn’t wanted to his arousal is raging at full force from the alluring ministrations of the dominating Espada above him.

Biting his lip Ichigo squeezes his eyes shut and tries his hardest to stop the moans and gasps escaping his mouth. It works for a while before he feels the motions slow and the light breath on his neck disappear. Opening his eyes hesitantly he pants a little as he looks up at the smirking male above him.

Satisfied that the neck was completely marked Grimmjow looks down to take in the view. His eyes gleaming at the sight of  Ichigo's flushed face. Those honeyed chocolate eyes opening to reveal lust and pleasure. That sweet mouth draws his attention only to create a frown at the sight of oozing red.

Grimmjow pulls back slightly before fastening his pace and applying just the right amount of pressure to Ichigo's cock. When the teen gasps as planned he leans in and claims his lips in a passionate kiss. Slipping his tongue in instantly he explores the silky heat of Ichigo's mouth and smiles when Ichigo begins kissing him back.

It was a good reward the espada thought, but Suddenly however Grimmjow breaks away, winking at the panting teen he tantalizing slowly removes his clothes. Taking his time to pull his pants down and free his raging erection before spreading the teens legs and pushing his own hard member down onto Ichigo’s. The action draws a grunt from his throat and a light whine from the new Espada. Smirking Grimmjow grabs a small tube out from under a pillow, one that science freak had given him a while ago, and quickly coats his fingers in the substance from inside it.

Using his free hand he pulls back and grabs Ichigo’s dick once again. Rubbing it slowly he relishes in the way the toned body twitches and twists before he pushes a digit into the teens ass. Velvet walls trap his finger instantly and he feels his sanity fade a little. Gritting his teeth his shakes his head and sneaks up the teens body. Once level with a purple tipped ear he nibbles it before pulling back.

“Relax and I’ll send you to heaven~” He husks out as he forces in a second finger, it definitely wasn’t time for it but he had little patience, plus he wanted to hurt the other a little anyway. The action draws more delicious sounds from the submissive man below him which go straight to his cock, perhaps the berry was a masochist?

It was fun in its own way, definitely it was erotic, the way he could thrust his fingers in and out and the way Ichigo would arch and cry out when he did it just right. Enjoying simply twisting and parting his fingers the blunette nibbles on the flesh of the others neck, feeling the vibration of the others moans through the flesh.

Slipping in the third and final finger he began probing around for Ichigo's prostate. His past experiences leaving him with a range of knowledge which he uses to his advantage. Still pumping and thrusting his fingers Grim lowers back down enough so that he can suck on Ichigo's now pert nipples.

"Hnng!~ Th- there Grimmjow!" Ichigo cries out when Grimmjow hitsthe spot. The Espada smiles around the nipple and releases Ichigo's cock to untie the teens hands. Once they’re free he reluctantly slips his fingers out and pulls off the berry’s chest. He has time to play with the teen later, for now he just wants to get them both off.

Groaning a bit at the slight beneath him Grimmjow leans down and connects their lips. To relieve some pressure he rubs his erection against Ichigo's hard dick. As the kiss turns more lustful Ichigo threads his slim fingers into Grimmjow's hair and pulls the older man in closer to deepen the kiss.

Grimmjow smirks triumphantly and adjusts himself, aligning his member with the tempting entrance he thrusts into Ichigo in one shot. The new Espada whimpers in pain which makes Grimmjow pause. Leaning forward he once again nibbles on the berry’s ear.

“Call me Grim okay, Ichi~” He says seductively, grinning wider when he feels the teen shiver, and grunting when he clenches.

Pulling back again he grabs the teens hips and pulls out before thrusting back in, the action rewarded with a gasp and moan. Scoffing he starts a light pace, immediately speeding up as he had never been one to be ‘gentle’ in bed.

"A-Aaahhn!~ Grimmjow m- more~" Ichigo moans out, and Grim knows he’s hitting the right spot. Shifting he burries his face in Ichigo's neck and begins to bite and suck the sensitive flesh drawing more and more moans and mewls of pleasure from the boy beneath him.

Letting go of the teens hips Grim moves his hand over to Ichigo's weeping cock. The sounds are getting louder and he can’t help the way they push him on.

"That's it Ichi, ngh~ moan for me~ Turn me on even mo-re with that voice of yours. Tell me, tell me it feels good." Grimmjow grunts out.

"Ahn!~ Ah g- good!~" Ichigo cries out, his voice shuddering and gasping desperately as his hands clutch tighter in the aquamarine locks.

Grimmjow picks up his pace knowing both of them are close, matching his pumps in time with his erratic thrusts. Ichigo’s gasped words become broken and desperate, moans forcing themselves from those bruised lips as his body arches, flexes and stills.

"A-ah ah!~ Gr- Grim!~" Ichigo cries out climaxing onto his and Grimmjow's chests. Grimmjow bites Ichigo's neck over the same spot as before as the heat around him clenches bringing him to climax as well.

Managing to pull himself out he collapses onto Ichigo he notices the boys breathing slowly evening out as he falls to sleep. Scoffing at the teens lack of energy he rolls off the Berry and smirks up at the roof.

"That wasn’t the best sex I've ever had, but its damn close little Berry, be proud of yourself" He compliments before getting up to go have a shower.

[]

When he came back he woke up the tantalizing piece of meat on his bed with pleasure, and spent the rest of the night drowning them both in it.

[]

Ichigo wakes the next day with pain shooting up and down his spine, grumbling about how rough Grim was and how easily he gave in he looks around. Guilt weighs heavily on him but the ginger does his best to ignore the feeling.

Realising he was back in his room at the tower he sighs gratefully. Slowly sitting up he looks to the side of his bed and notices a note, a glass of water, and two white pills. Staring for a moment he decides to read the note first;

_Hey Ichi,_

_I have some work to do but I'll be back later, you better be ready_

_Ah I was told those white pills are good for the pain in your back._

_Yours Sexily_

_Grimmjow Jaegerjacques_

Scoffing at the note Ichigo reaches over and grabs the water and pills, swallowing both in one go. Sighing he leans back and ponders over his feelings for Grimmjow. Because it wasn’t as if he had only just met the guy, no they saw each other every other day, the Espada even came to his tower to challenge him to fights, which surprisingly after the first few often resulted in the two of them sitting back to back and complimenting the others skill, or mocking something.

More than an enemy Grimmjow had quickly become one of Ichigo’s closest companions. Yet as it happened he’d tried to deny, tried to refute how comfortable he was around the other. Grimmjow was meant to be someone the ginger wanted dead, gone and out of his life. Yet as the days went by the teenager had found it harder to imagine life without the other cocky male. As such his thoughts had been on the other a lot more then he had realised. Sighing in defeat he admits what he knew he had felt ever since their last fight.

“I love him" He said out loud, feeling the need to verbalise it to set it in stone and nearly having a heart attack when a calm voice replies.

"Well that's nice ta know." Ichigo looks over to the doorway where Gin stands, a large plate in hand with piles of steaming eggs and bacon. Raising a brow suspiciously and in an effort to move away from the fact that Gin just hear him he watches the male walk over. Stopping next to the bed he places it next to Ichigo before walking over to the flat screen T.V and putting a disc in the DVD player.

"I knew you wouldn't be able ta walk all tha’ well~ so I made ya some breakfast and brought a little clip over. Aizen and I watched it last night, it was quite entah’tainin’ sa do enjoy." He says with a snicker to his tone.

Turning the volume up as loud as it can before clicking the play button and straightening up. Pointing his sword at Ichigo’s bed he says something that causes it to lurch forward and surround Ichigo’s bed in a fence. Before Ichigo can ask what it’s for the silver fox laughs and slips out of the room.

Shrugging it off Ichigo picks up a piece of bacon, just assuming Gin did that to stop him from trying to escape again and looks to the TV to see what both Aizen and Gin found so interesting.

“ghk!”

Chocking on the bacon he was eating at the sight that greeted him. It was him running away from someone, than walking into a room that had Grimmjow in it.

_"Oi Grimmjow help me out for a bit."_

" _And why the fuck should I do that fuck- what the fuck are you wearing?"_

 _“_ Oh God no..” Ichigo knew what this was.

"Fuck! Turn it off FUCK!" he yells, ignoring the pain in his back as he jumps up and pulls on the 'fence' around the bed. 

_"I had no clue you were in to cross-dressing strawberry."_

Ichigo looks around for Zangetsu and see's him on the wall near the TV, his only way he could get out just out of reach.

" _\- and every fucking time without fail every fucking person tried to fucking rape me!"_

Ichigo collapses back on the bed and covers his ears and eyes. "Don't listen, don't listen, don't listen!" he chants trying to block out the video. Getting under the covers his covers his ears with pillows and curls up.

" _I'm going to kill that fucking Aizen when I get my clothes back."_

" _Okay first off why didn't you just go back to your tower, little princess?"_

And there Ichigo lays, trapped for the rest of the video which he finds ends with a proudly smirking Grimmjow carrying an unconscious Ichigo back to his tower.

[{}]

Yuki: Ne~ how was it? Did I do a good job?~ Do you like it?~Let me know ne~

 


	3. Escape

**Overall Summary-**  Being held captive for the better half of two months has left the teen restless and reckless, taking any means to escape even though he just can’t seem to get far. His actions don’t go unpunished and soon he finds himself looking a tad different. “-wait Grimmjow-!” _Nyah~_ Neko!Ichigo, AU-ish GrimIchi

 **A/N:** Okay heres a redo of Chapter three and four lovlies, hope you like it~!

Chapter  Three- Escape

After a long day of hard work Grimmjow had reported back to Aizen and had been given a bunch of clothes to deliver to Ichigo. 

 _"They’re designed to not be affected by his, new body parts."_  

Or so he had been told. Scoffing Grimmjow walked up the last step and around the corner that lead to Ichigo's room. Guessing the teen might be asleep he slowly and quietly opened the door, and stood shocked at the sight in front of him.

Ichigo lay on his bed completely naked, slowly stroking his cock while gently pinching his nipples. "Grim~…." The boy groaned out his tail curling in ecstasy.

_"Relax and I’ll send you to heaven."_

He hears his own voice coming from the TV on his left, looking over he sees the video that is playing. He smirks as he watches himself finger fucking Ichigo.

Smiling evilly Grim walks over to the TV and turns it off. Making Ichigo, who with that finally noticed Grimmjow's arrival, blush to the roots of his hair and duck under the blankets of his bed, obviously trying to hide from the older male.

The Espada just continues to smirk at that while grabbing his sword and quickly slicing through the stuff trapping Ichigo on his bed. Throwing his sword to the side he strips quickly and pounces on the hiding teen.

"Come on little kitty, I'll help you finish off.~" He purrs out seductively while pulling back the blankets covering Ichigo. "So you just stay put while I fuck you so hard you fall unconscious~" He adds when he succeeds, his smirk stretching into a grin at the sight before slinking down the gloriously tanned body.

Ichigo groans loudly as Grimmjow reaches his throbbing member and begins to suck him off, the way the Espada spoke, the way he treated Ichigo, it only turned the teen on more. Blushing at the realisation he turns his head to the side and tries not to think about it. Being a masochist isn’t that bad.

_[Two weeks later]_

Ichigo stands in front of the stove preparing dinner for both himself and Grimmjow thinking about what mood Grimmjow might be in when he gets back.

Lately he'd been coming back to the tower in a very distant frame of mind or just in really aggressive mood. Sighing Ichigo flips the steak in the pan making sure its nicely browned before moving to open the oven. Taking out the potato bake he heads back to the stove and turns it off along with the oven. After setting up the table and serving the dinner Ichigo covers it and heads off to the shower idly.

Lately his thoughts had been clouded and he just couldn't seem to think straight. Or rather, as he knows very well, he just doesn’t want to. Getting undressed slowly he hops into the shower and sets it to a nice temperature, relaxing under the spray with his face upturned.

After a while thoughts arise and he grabs the soap, rubbing it over himself he tries to wash away his doubts but the more he tries to forget about it the more persistent the thoughts become.

Why wasn't he trying to run away anymore?

Why wasn't he upset about his relationship with Grimmjow?

Why couldn’t he think straight?

Why?

Why?

WHY?

WHY?!!

WHY THE FUCK COULDN’T HE LEAVE THIS FUCKING PLACE??!

The thoughts pound through his head causing him to punch the shower wall, the sensation of tile cracking and shattering under the force of the hit barely register. He needed to get out, even if he loved Grim he had to get away.

Hell maybe the Espada would want to come with him?

[]

The next day Ichigo went out for a walk during tag time, leaving his zanpakto behind so that no one suspected him of anything. He continued the random walks three times a day over the next three days.

In between him 'walking' and him trying to advance his relationship with Grimmjow Ichigo was left dead tired and thoroughly concerned by day five. He couldn’t seem to find any willingness in Grimmjow to leave with him, although, admittedly he hadn’t outright said ‘I’m breaking out’. He was almost considering backing out on his escape and postponing it until he was sure Grimmjow would come.

Looking up at the roof he growled, he knew he was just making excuses but his feelings for the bluenette were anything but fake. The thought of leaving him behind was crushing. Jumping out of bed he heads downstairs, sword on his back and a stubborn determination to not look back unless it was Grimmjow. Once outside he ran to the outer wall of Los Noches, raised his sword and sliced through it.

Knowing that he didn't have much time due to the violent action, Ichigo heads straight forward slicing any walls that got in his way. His voice coming out in a shout of joy when the last wall broke to reveal the desert plains of Hueco Mundo dyed in silver from the moons glow.

Smiling to himself he starts to casually walk out into the desert figuring that he could find a hollow and get it to take him back to the human world, completely forgetting for just a moment that he was now an Espada and also had two cat ears and a tail. The moment of forgetfulness was pure happiness, until the world comes crashing back down when he hears a wall being smashed just out of his vision. Jumping in shock he runs towards the noise. Turning the corner he watches a familiar orange glow covering a certain part of the wall, stunned into silence his jaw nearly drops off when he realises that it was indeed Orihime's shield.

"GUYS I'M ALREADY OUT! STOP DON'T GO IN THERE!" He shouts when he finds his voice, rushing to the wall but by the time he gets there the orange glow has long since faded.

Eyes wide in shock Ichigo raises his sword to slice through the wall but hesitates for a moment, what if he caused a scene and got them caught. “Shit!” Going ahead with his original thought he slices through the wall and looks around worriedly. Where could they have gone? Seeing a figure in front of him he grins widely in relief, from the shape and size of the figure he thought it must've been Ishda.

“Thank god I got to you in time! We have to catch up to the others, I've already escaped." He says walking through the clouds of dust and grabbing onto the ravens arm. He starts walking the direction he guesses the others headed without waiting for a reply, stopping only when he felt that Ishda was staying still. "Come on we have to hurry before they get caught!" He says worry tinting his tone as he turns around.

"..Fuck." Was all he could get out when he locks gazes with the ever emotionless Fourth Espada. Ulquiorra.

[]

Dan dan daaannnnnn. Haha cliffy! So how do you like the fanfic so far everyone? Review ne?

 


	4. Regret

**Overall Summary-**  Being held captive for the better half of two months has left the teen restless and reckless, taking any means to escape even though he just can’t seem to get far. His actions don’t go unpunished and soon he finds himself looking a tad different. “-wait Grimmjow-!” _Nyah~_ Neko!Ichigo, AU-ish GrimIchi

 **A/N:** okay redo of chappy four and five

Chapter  Four- Regret

Ichigo sits in the stiff wooden chair in Aizen's newly cleaned and refurnished office and tries yet again to undo the ropes that bind him his mind only thinking of his friends and Grimmjow. What if Aizen thought he was involved in the failed escape? What if he was hurt?

"Ah Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. You should have run when you had the chance, why did you come back for your friends?" Aizen says nonchalantly, easily breaking though Ichigo’s thoughts as he grabs the teens chin and forces him to face him. Ichigo growls and glares as menacingly as he can manage in this pathetic position.

_Ichigo lets go of Ulquiorra's hand as if it had burnt him and simultaneously grabs hilt of his zanpakto, ready to fight the raven haired Espada if the need arose. Yet without warning his body froze, and suddenly the ground was getting progressively closer. Feeling cold arms catch his falling body with ease he tries to struggle but only falls faster into the dark abyss pulling him under._

"Fuck you!" He shouts out then flinches back, trying to tug his head away as Aizen suddenly squeezes his chin. "Look I promise I will never, ever try to escape again if you let my friends go alive! I’m begging you Aizen!" Ichigo shouts almost all of it up until the last part where his voice cracks and he breaks eye contact.

Aizen looks down at Ichigo before laughing in a way that any normal person would think to be gentle but Ichigo could hear the malice underneath, and it ran shivers through his body.

"Oh Ichigo I would love to let your friends go but I need to keep my beloved Arrancars and Espadas entertained, and honestly you would keep that promise for about as long as it took for you to think up another plan. So no, I'll be leaving you here while I go and watch the footage of your friends demise – Oh, wait, as punishment for trying to escape I will have you watch it with me." He says casually, easily picking Ichigo up and slinging him over his shoulder. "It'll be fun, I'll even get gin to make us some popcorn!" He exclaims, his voice every inch mocking now while his smile stays innocent.

Ichigo yells, screams and fights as best as he can while bound, trying to get away, wanting to save his friends. And eventually Aizen just gives up and knocks him unconscious.

Afterwards he locks Ichigo in a padded room that he had copied from a show he had seen while in the human world. The teen was a pain but when the time came Aizen would use that power against the soul society and he would not let these so called ‘friends’ stop that from happening.

[]

Ichigo pounds on the door of the stupid white room, his friends were out there! Pounding until he is sure his first are about to break Ichigo feels tears of regret fill his eyes.

"CERO!" He shouts, firing a blood red cero from his finger tip only to have it rebound into his face at much less force "FUCK!" He shouts loudly, jumping up again and pounding as hard as he can on the door.

"Orihime!”

“Ishda!”

“Chad!" He shouts again his fists beginning to bleed from the constant impact as the skin tears beneath the pressure. Collapsing to his knees he looks at his shaking hands as dread settles in. He cant get out. He cant save them. What could he d-

" _You are weak."_

Zangetsu's voice suddenly appears in his head, the unexpected sound having him bounce up to his feet before slumping.

" _Zangetsu what am I supposed to do?"_  He calls into his inner world, desperate for a solution.

" _Do you not have a sword?”_ Zangetsu replies, his voice slightly annoyed and raising in voume.

 _“Have you lost your will to fight?!”_ He hears next, the words almost taunting.

 _“CALL TO ME ICHIGO! SUMMON ME TO YOUR SIDE!"_ Zangetsu finally shouts.

Ichigo turns around and leans against the wall, how was he supposed to do that? He needed a blatant motive. What am I fighting for? What does I hope to achieve?

"My friends." He breaths out the simple thought giving him a sense that he was right.

" _What?"_

"I fight to protect those dear to me!" Ichigo shouts his, raising spiritual pressure drastically. "I will not be held back! I will not be limited! I will save them!" He shouts, twisting he faces the door and grins at the feeling off extra weight on his back.

Pulling his zanpakto off his back Ichigo releases his bankai and slices through the door in one easy motion. Once outside he feels around for his friend's spiritual pressure. Feeling it in the east he runs straight for it using a single cero to blast through every wall in his way.

Running through the last of the rubble he was again blasted by sunlight. "Where are they, where are they, where are they." He chants looking for his friends and spotting them just below the bridge. "GUYS! IT'S ME!! OI!!!" He calls out jumping over the bridge to land in front of them.

After straightening up and trying to regain his lost breath he notices all of his friends look blankly at him for a few seconds before Renji and Rukia start cracking up laughing.

"Hahahaha- wha- ha -ts ha on y- ha -your ha- he-head." Renji manages to get out making Ichigo frown before blushing brightly, having forgotten all about his new little additions to his body.

"I- uh- now’s not the time for that!" He says his eyes quickly scanning the area. After hearing his words Rukia and Renji sober up and look at him, Rukia gaining a soft smile. He looks at his friends worrying about if they were going to reject him even if he was forcibly changed or not. They stare back at him for a few more minutes in silence until Orihime steps forward and hugs him.

"I'm so glad you're okay Kurosaki-kun." She says, her voice slightly strained before she lets go. "Well we found Ichigo so let's get out of here" She exclaims, suddenly before heading back the way she came, stoping to turn back to say "hurry up then!" They all snap out of their daze and start running at her words to the outer wall.

"We have to hurry, I was locked up in some padded room and I have no doubt that Aizen will send Gin to check on me real soon so how are we getting back?" He informs and asks as they run, keeping pace with them instead of using flash step.

"Urahara will open a gate when we get out of Los Noches and use this message device to let him know." Ishda said holding up a violet stick with a light blue button on top.

Blue.

The colour suddenly and unwantedly reminds the new Espada of Grimmjow. His lover that he was so casually leaving behind.

“Please forgive me....” he whispers in a silent prayer, already just wanting to turn around and run back to his tower. He just wanted to see Grim again, to have him come along. After snapping out of his daze he notices his friends trying to break through the large wall and making very slow progress. Raising his hand he uses his cero and blasts through all the walls in front of them, all of his friends looked at him as if wondering why he hadn’t done that in the first place but he just ushers them out.

He didn’t remember why didn’t use these more often in the first place.

" _Why hello again king.~"_ His carbon copy calls out from Ichigo's inner world. Sighing he shakes his head, yes that’s right, he was why.

" _Go back to sleep Shiro."_  Ichigo replies using as much strength as he can afford to put the hollow under.

After he was positive his hollow half was suppressed he looks at his friends that were running beside him and hears Chad ask how many more he could fire.

"I’m at my limit already, if I go any further I'll have to deal with Shiro." He replies, not bothering to explain who ‘Shiro’ is.  When he sees the pale sands he smiles triumphantly and stops. "Okay Ishda let's get out of here." He says, turning to his raven haired friend.

After Ishda pushes the button they all walk a bit further away from teh wall as they wait. At least two minutes of high alert stand until they hear the gate open. About to step into it Ichigo pauses as his heart thuds and his senses hone in on one thing.

Pushing everyone in first he quickly hops in behind them sparing a quick glance behind him when the gate started closing. His eyes spot those that are painted with betrayal so deep it makes his heart crack, one word manages to reach his ears as it falls from the shattered Espada’s mouth.

_“Why”_

The broken and painful word stabs Ichigo's heart over and over every time it repeats in his head, getting louder and louder until all he can hear is the utter heart break his action caused.

He didn't notice when the tears started to fall, nor when they got back to the training grounds under the candy store. His friends, who would have both seen and heard what happened had either figured it out or wisely decided to let him leave alone.

By the time Ichigo got home his throat felt raw and his eyes stung so horridly. But he couldn’t care less. The mission was a success but his heart kept telling him it was a failure. He got back in his body which was simply laying on his bed, curling up he lets the tears fall freely. He had never wanted that. He had only wanted to stay with the Espada forever. But it was impossible. And due to his decision to leave he lost the one person he every truly loved.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Grimmjow."

 


	5. Broken Ties

**Summary-**   Being held captive for the better half of two months has left the teen restless and reckless, taking any means to escape even though he just can’t seem to get far. His actions don’t go unpunished and soon he finds himself looking a tad different. “-wait Grimmjow-!” _Nyah~_ Neko!Ichigo, AU-ish GrimIchi

 **A/n:** Okayyy so this used to be a separate story, a sequel or something, but I’ve decided to combine them since they’re so short anyway.

Chapter Five- Broken Ties

Ichigo woke to the feeling of something lightly tapping his face and someone distantly shouting for him to wake up, feeling that it was probably that time of morning he sat up in bed. Standing up just in time to miss his father's flying kick that was sent through his window. "GOOD MORNING ICHIGO~" Isshin shouted just before hitting the wall on the other side of the room.

"Honestly dad, just give up." The teen sighed, pulling his school shirt over his head and heading down stairs. Sitting down at the table for breakfast Ichigo looked at the calendar and smiled a bitter-sweet smile to himself. "Thank you for breakfast Yuzu it was delicious as always." He says to his little sister as he stands to go wash his dishes. After placing the dishes in the drying rack Ichigo grabbed his school bag and left.

One month. It'd been one month since he returned to the world of the living and his life was already back on its tracks, his friends had finally stopped looking at him with pity about two weeks ago when he snapped at them. To be honest Ichigo still missed Grimmjow but he knew that they couldn't be together, not so long as the teal haired Arrancar stayed with Aizen.

So he had simply stopped thinking about it and smiled with his friends. Looking up at the huge school building he sighed, it was a lie that he’d stopped thinking about it. It wasn’t that damn simple, but for now nothing else could be done.

-=-=-

"Ichigo quit being so lazy" Rukia exclaimed as she poked Ichigo in the face again.

"Can't help it, it's the cat in me. I just want to lay in the sun for the rest of the day." Ichigo replied cracking an eye open to look at his friends who scoffed as they ate. He rolled over onto his stomach and pillowed is head on his arms feeling completely relaxed until he felt a hand patting his head. Growling he warned, "Don't even think about it Orihime." To which the girl in question replied.

"But Ichigo it's so cute when you purr!" As she kept looking for that spot. Sighing Ichigo moved his head away from the attacking hand. That was another little quirk he had now, the place where his cat ears are in his shinigami/ Espada form was incredibly sensitive. Therefore if someone ever scratched it, like Orihime was trying to do he would- to his horror- start to purr. Blushing Ichigo quickly jumped up and walked away from his snickering friends. Growling again Ichigo cursed Urahara and his fucking stupidness.

_=-=_

_"Well Ichigo, there's nothing I can do, Aizen has made those things a part of your body, they won't detach anytime soon unless you ask the man himself to get rid of them." Urahara said happily while waving his fan in front of his face._

_"What? Are you fucking serious!" Ichigo yelled jumping to his feet and balling his fists in Urahara's shirt, said man simply nodded and brushed Ichigo's hand away. "Fuck that fucking perv!" Ichigo swore sitting down and reminding himself that the next chance he got Aizen was dead._

_D. E. A. D._

_"Ahh, don't be so gloomy Ichigo." The blonde said shuffling over to where Ichigo was and scratching the orange haired teens cat ears making them twitch. "Look at it this way, at least he took away your human ears while in this form, cause I reckon it would be weird having two sets of ears." Urahara laughed jumping to his feet as he dodged the fist sent his way. "Just go home Kurosaki, relax and forget about it." He said opening the door for Ichigo._

=-=

Ichigo sighed for the trillionth time that day and lightly banged his head on the fence that ran around the top of the roof. "Fuck my life." He mumbled.

 

-=-=-

 

Sky blue eyes opened when the sound of knocking wouldn't go away. Muttering to himself Grimmjow got out of bed and walked to the door to cease the annoying sound. “The fuck do you want?" He said as he swung the door open, rubbing his eyes.

"Aizen has a job for you, report immediately." Was all he head before the figure disappears, grunting the Espada growled slamming the door shut. Stupid Ulquiorra, he thought walking back into his room and grabbing out some clothes.

While getting dressed the male looked over to his bed, unwanted memories flash of a certain orange haired teen as he stares at the object of furniture. Shaking his head as if to dislodge the thought he did nothing but bring up how the parted. Why did that idiot leave him? The thought rises once more to the hurt male.

"No I don't care!" He shouted plunging his fist into the wall. Chanting in his head a mantra that has been said thousands of times over the past month.  _I don't care that he left, and I don't want to go after him. I don't care that he left, and I don't want to go after him._ Grimm had avoided Aizen for as long as possible ever since that event but he now had to go see the bastard wether he wanted to or not.

Walking though the archway Grimmjow growled when a door suddenly appeared behind himself, preventing any means of escape. "Now, now Grimmjow I simply didn't want you running out when I told you about the job you  **will**  accept." Aizen said appearing out of what seemed to be nowhere, and right in front of Grimmjow, who for his part only flinched slightly.

"Well what is my job." He growled out making his tone as respectful as possible.

"I want you to eliminate all of Kurosaki's friends then return, do not let anyone know of your presence there." He finished with a threatening tone opening a gate right beside Grimmjow. "Do you accept." He asked in a seemingly polite tone but Grimmjow could hear the threat underneath.

He closed his eyes and thought about what he had to do, the pro's of this job would be that

a. he gets a good workout,   
b. he'd hurt Ichigo just as much as the teen had hurt him

and   
c. he could chalk it up to revenge for taking his strawberry away- not that he cared!

And the cons would be

a. he would hurt Ichigo,   
b. he would most likely have to see Ichigo at some point

and 

c. he wasn't sure if he'd come back.

"I refuse." He said looking Aizen directly in the eye.

“I expected as much, but Gimmy I hope you're prepared for the consequences." Aizen replied smiling his true evil smirk before a complete and total blackness captured Grimmjow's consciousness. "Now I've been wanting to do this for a while Grimm-kitty." At the last part Grimmjow's body hit the floor and Aizen summoned Gin.

He would get Ichigo back, he’d made the teen much too strong for the other to simply remain with the supposed ‘good team’.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Review ne? How am I doing, do you like it? Haha after writing this I gave it to my friend to read and she was laughing and telling me about how many innuendo’s I have in here and I told her they were all (or at least most of them) unintended. Haha oh well hope you like so far~


End file.
